Naruto este es mi camino
by Master-Juan-X
Summary: La historia comienza luego de que Naruto va a buscar a Kakashi para que lo entrene pero le dijo que no lo entrenaría pero que pasaría si Naruto fuera entrenado por Anko . Naruto fuerte - inteligente - astuto- futuro harem
1. Chapter 1

"mi vida"-pensamiento

Mi vida- normal

**MI VIDA- demonio**

Capítulo 1: Nuevo maestro

La historia comienza después de la primera parte del examen chunin, más exactamente cuándo Naruto va a buscar a Kakashi para que lo entrene

Naruto buscaba a Kakashi por el hospital de Konoha para pedirle que lo entrene para la siguiente ronda ya que tenía que enfrentar a un fuerte oponente como lo era Neji Hyuga también porque necesitaba hacerle frente a dos adversarios más fuertes que Neji, uno era Gaara y otro era su rival Sasuke Uchiha, además quería ver el estado del Sasuke ya que a pesar de todas las riñas y pleitos eran amigos

Naruto buscaba a Kakashi ya empezando a desesperarse debido a que él era la persona más tranquila exactamente

Buscaba por los pasillos del hospital de la hoja hasta que finalmente pudo distinguir al final del pasillo una figura de cabellos plateados, Naruto la distinguió de inmediato era su sensei

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi escucho y miro hacia atrás para ver a su revoltoso e idiota alumno Naruto Uzumaki; era un hecho que lo buscaba para entrenarlo y su deber como sensei era ser su segundo padre; sin embargo había deudas del pasado que remordían su conciencia

Kakashi: yoh Naruto

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei lo estaba buscando…. Cuando empezamos el entrenamiento para la segunda ronda

Kakashi:}"lo siento Naruto"- a era eso. Pues veras Naruto la verdad te estaba buscando un sensei ya que tengo otros asuntos que a tender

Naruto en ese momento entro en shock; acaso para Kakashi había algo más importante que sus alumnos; no era eso en el poco tiempo que conocía a Kakashi, sabía que no había nada más importante que los amigos, que su equipo, sabía que a pesar de las llegadas tarde, de verse desinteresado el los cuidaba, los apreciaba entonces que era ese asunto

Naruto:" acaso Kakashi me va a dejar solo para entrenar a Sasuke"- Kakashi sensei usted me va a dejar solo para entrenar a Sasuke

Kakashi solo se quedó en silencio sabía bien que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal ya que traicionaba a Naruto y a su sensei

Naruto pov

El silencio de su sensei fue peor que estar en la peor de las batallas, que recibir 100 kunais; era claro para Naruto que estaba siendo dejando de lado; acaso era esa la fe que le tenía Kakashi o más bien pensaba que era un caso pedido; fuera lo que fuera el daño ya estaba hecho

Naruto: porque

Kakashi:…

Naruto: ya veo entonces nos vemos en la final Kakashi taicho

Kakashi: espera Naruto

Naruto volteo a ver a su sensei pero ya no había vinculo ya solo era otro sensei de Konoha

Naruto: que pasa

Kakashi: oye no te lo tomes tan a pecho además de que te consiguiere un buen remplazo

Naruto: sabe no lo necesito lo enfrentare solo, venga lo que venga además se soy fuerte y soy capaz de lograrlo

En ese momento Kakashi sintió una gran rabia debido a que intentaba ligar un poco las asperezas; ya que bien estaba cometiendo una falta pero Naruto estaba totalmente cerrado a cualquier otra alternativa, cloro que de repente se le ocurrió una idea de que tal vez sería por su inquilino interior por decirlo de alguna manera ya que recordaba cómo había derrotado gracia al zorro a Haku

Kakashi (exaltado por las palabras de Naruto): no seas soberbio ni te creas más que los demás, el hecho que tengas al zorro no te da un nivel más que los demás

Naruto por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar o que hacer ya que su corazón , su idea de equipo se quebró en ese momento su sensei, una persona que debía creer ciegamente en él lo estaba traicionando, le estaba dando el título de arma o más bien estaba aceptando que eso era un arma; en ese momento simplemente decidió ir a un lugar lejos y a pesar de no saber qué hacer debía pensar y simplemente alejarse de los demás tal vez era una opción más bien única opción que se le ocurrió en esos momentos

Naruto salió caminado del hospital dejando a Kakashi con la palabra en la baca y pensando que tal vez había equivocado; pero la arreglaría más tarde ya que ahora su principal objetivo era hacer a Sasuke mas fuerte

Más allá de eso en las afueras del hospital una chica de cabello rosado estaba buscando a su príncipe azul de cabellos negros, junto con su amiga de cabello rubio ambas iban hablando ya que tenían una tregua acerca de los exámenes y la pelea de Rock lee, de la masacre que había sufrido Hinata a manos de su primo y de la terrible genin de la arena y claro de la gran batalla de Sasuke

Sakura: Ino y bien que haremos para apoyar a Sasuke -kun

Ino: la verdad Sakura no tengo idea de que hacer, ya sabes además apoyar a Sasuke -kun

Sakura: es verdad además de que después de que le gane al genin de la arena se tendrá que enfrentar a Neji

Ino: valla que fe le tienes a Naruto

Sakura: Ino no es sarcasmo; tristemente es la realidad; por más que se vea Naruto no podrá contra Neji, él es otro genio como Sasuke, simplemente de donde se le mire es una barrera que Naruto no podrá superar

Ino: de que hablas

Sakura: no me deja en paz, siempre que le pido una cita a Sasuke- kun, el me pide una cita después, además de que me sigue llamando de esa manera que me exaspera; sabes que el chan es para niñas pequeñas o tu novio, no para una compañera de equipo

Ino:" acaso Sakura esta tan ciega, valla sé que no me cae bien el ninja revoltoso pero esta de verdad me da lástima pobre chico; además de que Sakura no lo ve ni siquiera como un amigo"- bueno tal vez tengas mucha razón pero quiero darle el beneficio de la duda

Sakura: valla esperas mucho de él, pero en fin tú decides

Ino: bien mejor vamos a ver a Sasuke -kun

Sakura: es verdad vamos

Después de alejarse de ese lugar apareció una mancha naranja que simplemente sigue sin rumbo alguno alejándose un poco de la aldea

Hora después

En el cuartel ambu se encontraba la alumna del domador de serpiente Anko Mitsarashi ; estaba se encontraba comiendo sus ricos dangos mientras vigilaba gracias a las cámaras los alrededores del área 44 o como ella le gustaba llamarlo el bosque de la muerte, estaba vigilando los alrededores de lugar cuando de un momento a otro vio en un riachuelo del bosque a un niño vestido de un traje naranja chillón, de inmediato supo de quien se trataba de Naruto Uzumaki, o como lo llamaban el niño zorro sosa que odiaba que dijeran ya que sabía que significaba que las personas odiaran sin razón alguna o que tuvieras marcas que nadie deseaba tener

Mientras en el riachuelo Naruto pensaba acerca de su equipo, acerca de su vida de cómo fue odiado todo la vida por una razón desconocida hasta hace poco tiempo , de cómo el viejo Hokage y todas las personas le habían mentido y de cómo a pesar de que se matara esforzándose no lograría ser reconocido ya que al pasar a la segunda ronda de los exámenes nadie creía que pasara de esa pelea con el Hyuga ,además su sensei lo había acabado de abandonar y decirle en pocas palabra que era un arma, sus compañera de equipo su gran amor no daba ni un centavo por que le ganara otro genio; no había duda si quería cambiar todo esto tendría que empezar de nuevo o más bien dejar todo el ese dolor, porque no convertirse en un asesino, buscar la venganza no eran ideas malas o falta de ética según su perspectiva

Anko pov

Me iba acercando poco a poco a ver al mocoso y decirle que se fuera cuando lo vi mirando al rio como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, ocultando su mirada y apreciando como sostenía su banda con fuerza en un principio y luego apenas sosteniéndola, no sabía que había pasado pero quería averiguarlo después de todo es alumno de Kakashi y sé que él no lo dejaría solo verdad

Anko: bien mocoso que estás haciendo en este lugar después de todo el examen ya termino; deberías estar entrenando

Naruto simplemente no contesto no tenía ganas de nada.

Anko: que te pasa gaki, responde de una buena vez

Naruto: lo siento es que necesitaba pensar

Para Anko fue una sorpresa que le respondiera con un tono apagado, que denotara hueca sin nada, sabia de la voz llena de positivismo y energía que tenía el chico rubio. Anko simplemente se sentó al lado de Naruto y miro había donde él estaba mirando esperando que kami le ayudara a poder hablar con él. Con aquel chico que era un misterio más grande que todos

Ninguno supo cuánto tiempo paso desde que se sentaron pero para Naruto fue grato estar con aquella mujer ya que por alguna extraña razón se sintió tranquilo y sin pensar

Naruto: como puede hacer que la gene me reconozca y me respete

Anko: he de qué hablas, además de que…Bueno no soy la mejor para hablar de eso

Naruto: ha?

Anko: pues veras ustedes tuvieron el gusto de conocer a Orochimaru en el examen cierto?

Naruto: hablas de la serpiente loca y asesina

Anko: exacto de esa serpiente… pues veras resulta que hace tiempo fue mi sensei

Naruto quedo sorprendido debido a que ella podía se ruda y tener apariencia de mala persona pero sabía que era fiel a la aldea y bueno era agradable en cierta manera y de repente que entendió ella había sufrido tanto como el, a ella la habían traicionado y la habían dejado de lado

Naruto: es decir que tú también has sufrido, tú también has sentido el dolor

Anko: en el mundo ninja el dolo es inevitable, es una cadena que se une a nosotros y nos convierte en lo que somos de alguna manera

Naruto: sabes no lo había visto de esa manera

Anko: es normal te faltan años para entenderlo

Naruto: soka, sabes hoy fui a buscar a Kakashi para que me entrenara pero resulto ser que él va entrenar a Sasuke y bueno jajajajajajaja al salir del hospital donde lo había buscado escuche que la chica que me gusta no me más que un molesto compañero de equipo y no cree que gane

Anko: en ese caso tendrás que esforzarte más y necesitaras un buen sensei

Naruto: y que lo digas pero donde entrar uno

Anko: en ese caso está decidido a partir de hoy serás mi alumno que te parece

Por un momento Naruto no creyó que ocurriera eso decir que prácticamente solo sin equipo y ahora alguien que sabe lo que ha sufrido le ofrecía se su maestro su guía

Naruto: en ese caso, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta comer ramen y entrenar, detesto a las personas que se creen más que los demás y a la traición; mis sueños es convertirme en alguien que toda la aldea reconozca y ser un Hokage mejor que el Yondaime

Anko simplemente se quedó callado, pensando como haría en te nuevo camino pero al ver esos ojos azules llenos de esperanza, sueños y admiración hacia ella supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto

Anko: en ese caso seré tu sensei, será una viaje de aprendizaje tanto para ti como para mi, de alguna manera conseguiremos logros tan grandes que nunca los habríamos pensado y bueno mis gustos son los dangos, las novelas románticas y entrenar y como ya sabes mi nombre es Anko mucho gusto

Después de eso ambos se sentaron y se prepararon para entrenar en un día que los sueños empezaban que nuevos vínculos habían formado el día que el viento anuncia a la aldea de Konoha que un vínculo más se había formado


	2. Chapter 2: La llegada de Jiraiya

Le agradezco a zafiro09 – CCSakuraforever - DarknecroX a por sus comentarios

Mi vida- normal

"mi vida"- pensamientos

**MI VIDA- voz demoniaca**

Capítulo 2: La llegada de Jiraiya

Eran más o menos las7 de la mañana en la aldea de la hoja y ya habían pasado 2 días desde que Naruto Uzumaki encontró a un nuevo modelo a seguir, la alumna de la serpiente Anko Mitsarashi, los entrenamientos no eran como los de Kakashi, ya que si los de Kakashi eran difíciles, los de Anko eran lo más cercano a la muerte; simplemente empezando por el entrenamiento de control de chacra ya que era caminar sobre el agua era difícil, pero caminar sobre aguas termales que son calientes era demente

Además de que había que comenzar a mejor su estado físico y la verdad el bosque de la muerte era un lugar perfecto para ello; saltar por los arboles con pesas en el cuerpo correr sobre terrenos pantanosos y pequeñas partes de arena

Él estaba cansado, exhausto más sin embargo está feliz en los 2 días se sentía como se había compenetrado con Anko como ella se preocupaba por él, como había comenzado a comer vegetales gracias a ella y sus "métodos persuasivos" además de que se sentía unido a ella de alguna manera; la verdad era algo diferente a como se sentía con Kakashi, ya que con él sentía respeto; pero con Anko se sentía querido y algunos casos protegido, la verdad tras esa mascara de sínica y violencia se oculta alguien que se preocupaba demasiado por los vínculos que tenía tal y como él

Naruto estaba durmiendo pacíficamente tras entrenar arduamente; cuando sintió un olor cercano tenia olor a pescados y vegetales viniendo de su cocina, fue entonces cuando se despertó de golpe como había alguien cocinando en su cocina cual el vivía solo, fue a ver con pasos silenciosos quien estaba en su cocina o más referentemente en su casa y fue donde vio a su sensei Anko con un taje que no era su atuendo acostumbrado, por el contrario estaba con una camiseta de color purpura y una especie de sudadera de color negro, lo que le parecía bizarro de esa imagen al verla con un delantal y un cuchillo; y de repente se le vino a la mente la imagen de una madre preparando el desayuno para todos, la verdad el estaba acostumbrado a tener ese sentimiento de nostalgia, de envidia y de soledad, pero tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobre humanos para no llorar y para que su vos no se quebrara y como siempre poniendo una sonrisa falsa pero que hasta el momento había engañado a a todos las personas que conocía fue a saludar a su sensei

Naruto: Anko sensei buenos días

Anko se gira y vio la imagen que le pareció lo más tierno y lindo que había visto, vio a Naruto con su piyama y su gorro de dormir, era una imagen encantadora para ella y agradable, la verdad desde que había aceptado ser la sensei de Naruto había sentido que no podía, ni siquiera dejarlo solo y prueba de eso era que ella viniera a hacer el desayuno para ambos, la verdad no es le molestara cocinar, ni nada por el estilo pero hoy era diferente se sentía alegre de desayunar con lo más cercano a una familia

Anko: buenos días mocoso durmiente

Naruto: porque tan temprano esta molestándome

Anko: por la misma razón que ahora haremos una prácticas de infiltración y reflejos

Naruto: ehh pero porque

Anko: Naruto si no hubiera sido yo quien entrara en tu casa habría sido un asesino, un jounin; además que para pelear contra el Byakugan necesitas tener más perspectiva y control de chacra

Naruto: pero

Anko: vamos no es hora de deprimirse ya verás cómo lo logramos; mientras vamos a comer y seguir entrenando; claro está te recuerdo por cada vez que caigas al agua serán 50 sentadillas y abdominales y 70 lagartijas además de mi castigo estrella

Al decir eso Anko finalizo con una sonrisa, mientras a Naruto le salió una gota de sudor estilo anime y un pequeña aura negra pensado lo mismo de siempre "estoy perdido"

Naruto pov

La verdad la comida pintaba excelente y lo cocino con demasiado esmero, después de un agradable desayuno para ambos Anko fue a lavar los platos y Naruto se fue a bañar y prepararse para entrenar, pero para Anko era para ver y asegurarse de algo que le había removido la cabeza en estos días el chacra de Naruto estaba anormal ya que al genin le costaba demasiado esa rutina de entrenamiento, lo que le llevo a pensar que tal vez había una falla en el sello o algo peor una maldita serpiente

Después de asegurar que Naruto no la viera espiarlo mientras se bañaba viendo claramente cómo se empezaba a libera el chacra formando poco a poco el sello que retenía al zorro de las nueve colas, pero noto que se formaba otro sello totalmente ajeno al sello, según sus conocimientos en sellos era un sello de los 5 elementos algo ajeno al sello

Anko: ya veo así que por esto tienes el chacra inestable

Después de eso Anko se fue a la cocina pensando como abarcaría el tema con Naruto, y mejor con quien iría a solucionarlo ya que las únicas personas que le podrían ayudar eran el sandaime y el sensei anterior de Naruto; pero sabía que Naruto no iría con ninguno delos dos a que con Kakashi había perdido ese vínculo y con el tercero pues sabría que acabaría con el equipo 7 por las acciones de Kakashi; la verdad solo le quedaba una opción la única persona que igualo o supero al Yondaime en el sellado el domador de sapos Jiraiya; pensando en eso ideo que irían a la parte sur delos centros termales donde las mujeres se bañaban y practicarían en ese lugar; esperando que Jiraiya estuviera en la aldea o si no tendría que hablar con el sandaime o Kakashi

Pero Anko fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir las pisadas de su alumno que denotaban que estaba listo para el entrenamiento del día y al fin con una sonrisa y esperando ayuda divina se fueron a entrenar el control de chacra mientras esperaba ayuda

A las afueras de la aldea se encontraba un personaje de cabellera blanca muy larga, unas ropas rojas y verde con un pergamino a la espalda y dos líneas rojas en la cara y con una banda con el kanji de aceite este era el legendario sannin Jiraiya

Jiraiya: valla-valla hace tiempo que no venía, jajajajajajaja cuanta nostalgia

De esa manera el domador se fue hacia las puertas de su aldea natal, una aldea de la cual tenía muy pocos recuerdo agradables, la desilusión en el amor, la muerte de sus alumnos y el claro abandono de su sensei el sandaime Hokage, pero más allá de todos estos recuerdos y fracasos, estaba alegre por volver a ver al hijo de su pupilo, el legado del cuarto, el niño al cual puso el nombre de un libro olvidado "Naruto"

Jiraiya: bueno debería ver al tercero pero…..pesándolo mejor no, mejor voy a las termas; además tengo que desatracarme y hacer un icha icha mejor para mis lectores jajajajajajajaja(risa pervertida)

Después de eso el ermitaño fue hacia las termas, cumpliendo los pensamientos de la nueva sensei de Naruto

Mientras en las aguas calientes de los baños termales Naruto terminaba de hacer 70 lagartijas con unas pesas en la espalda mientras era observado por Anko; que estaba absorta en sus pensamientos como decirle a Naruto y cómo ayudarlo.

Después de pensar eso observo como Naruto a pesar de tener ese descontrol de chacra tan grade logro empezar a sostenerse sobre el agua, ahora empezaba a levantarse con dificultad y a pesar de que se cayó vio como lo intentaba dos veces más antes de ir hacia donde estaba y empezar con su rutina de castigos junto con el peso extra, la verdad eran estos actos lo que la impresionaba a la kunoichi, las ganas de levantarse y seguir firmemente era lo mejor que tenía Naruto, ya que a pesar de ser el gran parea, el gran odiado de la aldea se había levantado solo y había decidido pelear contra toda la aldea por un sueño

Después de algunas horas e intentos estaba en el suelo víctima de la fatiga y de algunas quemaduras por el agua caliente de las termas, se podía apreciar varias parte del cuerpo del genin con coloraciones rojizas debido a la intensidad del entrenamiento

Mientras en los baños termales y ocultos se encontraba el sannin viendo "la nueva mercancía"

Jiraiya: "no cabe duda las mejores mujeres son las de la aldea ñaca ñaca, valió la pena perderse por 12 años"

Pero la alegría de Jiraiya fue cortado súbitamente por el ataque de varia serpientes el sannin hábilmente esquivo los ataques y sin ningún esfuerzo las costó en carios pedazos observando a la fiera atacante Anko la alumno de su antiguo amigo y colega Orochimaru

Jiraiya: a paso tiempo Anko y por lo que veo sigues siendo la misma mocosa de hace 12 años

Anko: al igual que usted tiene las mismas mañas hentai sennin

Jiraiya: se tienes razón y con mucho orgullo

Anko: no tienes vergüenza viejo

Jiraiya: la verdad no la tengo y no me hace falta

Anko: y tu si que cambiaste, de ser una chica plana a tener un hermoso valle

Anko(con una vena en la frente): cállate viejo mañoso

Después de eso ambos contendores se enfrascaron en una pelea de Taijutsu de alto nivel, ya que a pesar de que Anko tenía desventaja por su peso y altura frente al sannin, era rápida y más ágil; Jiraiya leía cada movimiento de la chica mientras que el intentaba atacar el punto ciego de Anko, por su parte Anko intentaba buscar un punto mal en su defensa para contraatacar la pelea se definió cuando ambos aumentaron su velocidad y el sannin logro desajustar el centro de gravedad de la kunoichi dejando un blanco vacío para darle un golpe y ganar la batalla.

Por su parte Anko solo esperaba que el sannin le diera el golpe que efectivamente lanzo pero fue en el momento que lanzo el golpe que Anko hizo un extraño movimiento, haciendo que su torso se doblara ligeramente, lo suficiente para agárrale la mano al sannin y hacer una llave de judo para dejarlo en el suelo, mas sin embargo cuando alzo al sannin Jiraiya simplemente se soltó y giro su cuerpo detrás de Anko para darle una sonora nalgada a la kunoichi quien quedo en shock mientras el viejo sapo aprovechando el shock de la kunoichi para tocar mejor hasta que sintió como de aquel shock de la kunoichi salía una furia asesina a flote, mientras la kunoichi se volteaba con una cara de pocos amigos causando miedo en el viejo pervertido ya que le recordaba la cara de cierta amiga de la infancia cuando casi lo mata por recolectar información inspirada en ella

Después de eso Anko se lanzó directamente a Jiraiya con serias intenciones de lastimarlo y romperle las costillas y si tenía suerte la mano con la cual la nalgueo re rompería también, Anko empezaba a mostrar su verdadera velocidad mientras Jiraiya simplemente esquivaba y bloqueaba patadas, golpes y demás técnicas de Anko, siguieron así por 10 minutos lanzando golpes, patadas, haciendo llaves, bloqueando golpes y contraatacando hasta que Jiraiya encontró un quiebre en su defensa más exactamente Anko había descuidado su pie derecho y fue entonces que con rapidez el sannin dejo a Anko en el suelo, mientras se reía como un niño

Jiraiya: muy bien Anko has mejorado tus reflejos y haz intentado corregir tus puntos ciegos te felicito

Anko: pero aun así me falta mucho todavía

Jiraiya: el crecer y mejor es de cada día

Anko: perdón pero que

Jiraiya: incluso yo debo mejorar cada día, esa es la esencia notros los ninjas, me alegro que reconozcas tus fallas y que a diferencia de hace 12 años cuando eras la alumna de Orochimaru, ahora haz creado tu propio estilo de ninja, de pelea basada en tus ideales, la verdad en cada golpe que me diste demostraste cuanto haz cambiado y me alegra ver como la nueva generación esta superando a la anterior

Anko: de que hablas todavía no estoy al nivel de Orochimaru

Jiraiya: Anko esa pelea no es tuya, yo la asumí, por el viejo y por Konoha

Anko: pero no es tuya, no era tuya por que la asumiste solo

Jiraiya: esa fue mi decisión Anko, además de fue mi amigo y mi rival así como soy las raíces de Konoha que la mantienen firmes y seguras, el era las hojas por eso esa responsabilidad es mía.

Anko: de nuevo hablando en acertijo maldición

En ese momento el sannin simplemente acaricio la cabeza de la kunoichi con un gesto paternal, brindándole una gran sonrisa, mientras ella simplemente cerraba los ojos y se relajaba con esto, hasta que sintió como su loco alumno se lanzaba hacia Jiraiya quien lo reconoció de inmediato, ese peleo y esa cara era la imagen de Minato y de Kushina; pero algo le removió el interior el sensei de Naruto no debía ser Kakashi

Naruto: Anko sensei estoy listo para seguir entrenando….. are quien este viejo sensei?

Solo podía apreciar en la frente de Jiraiya varias venas sobresaliendo, además del aura que lo rodeaba, mientras Anko simplemente miraba la escena con algo de miedo ya que era la primera vez. Para Jiraiya era a su vez su más grande temor al haberno sangriento versión rubia, ojiazul y claro hombre

Jiraiya: "NO-NO-NO-NO-NO era suficiente con Kushina y ahora ya no está Minato, dios estoy perdido, a que me pone un mote qué me hará quedar en el más grande ridículo "

Naruto: ohe jiji quien eres

Jiraiya: que acaso no sabes leer niñato, además que les enseñan en la escuela hoy en dia

Naruto: la verdad no recuerdo jajajajaja

Jiraiya: lo se los pupitres son demasiado cómodos para dormir

Naruto: y hacer bromas pero desde luego

Naru/Jira: y fisgonear a los demás ñaca-ñaca-ñaca

Aquella escena tuvo diferentes reacciones en los presentes, para Naruto era agradable conocer a alguien que pensara de manera parecida a la suya ; además de que aquel viejo se veía que era agradable; para Jiraiya fue como al luz de tener un segundo genio, a un segundo Minato y no a una Kushina de naranja y pelos rubios; para Anko era la escena más bizarra que hubiera visto jamás que extraños parecían abuelo y nieto a punto de hacer una fechorías y claro eso sí que no lo dejaba, no convertirían a su alumno, a su Naruto en un pervertido eso sí que no.

Anko: " le dije como creo que le dije,; nooooooooooooooooo esto de ser sensei me está perturbando; Anko tranquila necesitas leer un poco de icha icha e irte a una sesión con tu colección ; aunque no me desagrada la idea de tener un hijo de cabellos rubios, no,no,no no necesito descansar además no es que me caiga mal ni da parecido, pero necesito tiempo si lo tiempo para volver a la de antes si eso"

Pero antes de que Anko siguiera en su debate fue sacada de sus pensamientos por su revoltoso alumno

Naruto: Anko sensei, se encuentra bien, no le hizo nada este viejo o si

Anko: tranquilo Naruto y no me hizo nada además sabes que soy fuerte- dijo guiñándole el ojo

Naruto: lo sé pero igual me puede preocupar no

Anko: tranquilo es as te voy a presentar al viejo mañoso

Jiraiya: cállate mujer serpiente

Anko: ni se te ocurra decir algo pervertido

Jiraiya: como crees además sabes no soy un pervertido, yo soy un súper pervertido- dijo haciendo la pose típica de ero-sennin

Anko:…..

Naruto: entonces le diré ero-jiji

En ese momento a Jiraiya le salió una vena gigante y haciendo los sellos de invocar y colocando su mano en el suelo salió un sapo de color rojo y empezando a hacer un serie de movimientos algo cómicos, fuera de seria y empezó a decir

Jiraiya: desde las lejanas montañas Mokyobu, el legendario domador de los sapos Jiraiya el ermitaño- dijo finalizando su rutina

Naruto: dijo ermitaño

Jiraiya: así es chico, que no habías visto ninguno

Naruto: en ese caso no le diré ero-jiji

Jiraiya: así que un poco de respeto he me agradas mocoso

Naruto: no a partir de ahora le diré ERO-SENNIN


	3. Chapter 3: El nuevo invocador

Le agradezco a todos a los que leen mi fic no lo actualice porque estaba ocupado pensando en algunas ideas para otros pero le agradezco a todos lo que los siguen

Mi vida- normal

"mi vida"- pensamientos

**MI VIDA- voz demoniaca**

**Capítulo 3: el nuevo invocador **

Jiraiya: desde las lejanas montañas Mokyobu, el legendario domador de los sapos Jiraiya el ermitaño- dijo finalizando su rutina.

Naruto: dijo ermitaño.

Jiraiya: así es chico, que no habías visto ninguno.

Naruto: en ese caso no le diré ero-jiji.

Jiraiya: así que un poco de respeto he me agradas mocoso.

Naruto: a partir de ahora te llamara ERO-SENNIN.

ERO-SENNIN- ERO-SENNIN- ERO-SENNIN- ERO-SENNIN- ERO-SENNIN- ERO-SENNIN- ERO-SENNIN - ERO-SENNIN era la palabra que se repetía Jiraiya en su interior debido a que ahora era un hecho a pesar de tener cosas de Minato, era más parecido a Kushina que a su querido alumno y prueba de aquello era que ahora tenía un nuevo mote y era una peligroso y peor que el de Kushina eso era decir demasiado.

Jiraiya con venas y ojos en blanco: como me dijiste mocoso.

Naruto: no me llames mocoso, ERO-SENIN-grito.

Jiraiya: en fin no servirá nada que te diga que no me llames así verdad.

Naruto: pues estas en lo correcto era-sennin.

Jiraiya: ni modo, por siento Anko, te quería preguntar ¿desde cuando eres sensei? Es decir creí que eso no iba contigo además de que no me esperaba esto.

Anko: pues vera Jiraiya-sama.

Anko sabía que si algo era peor que decirle al sandaime acerca de lo de Kakashi era Jiraiya después de todo era sabido por ella desde la boca de Orochimaru, que Jiraiya y el sandaime no habían tenido una buena relación; es más que lo pensaba el sandaime había hecho lo mismo que Kakashi había hecho con naruto y ahora recordaba según Orochimaru, gracias a este hecho Jiraiya encontró el contrato de los sapos e inicio un camino aparte dejando atrás al sandaime o su voluntad, ahora que lo pensaba ella no era la más apta si no por el contrario podía hablar con Jiraiya y tal vez entrenara a naruto, era más fácil , él era un sensei con experiencia y grandes capacidades, si eso haría le pediría el gran favor a Jiraiya de que entrenara a naruto y ella misma hablaría con Kakashi, no lo mataría y le rompería todos los huesos uno por uno por lo que hizo.

Jiraiya quien se había se había percatado de la cara de Anko decidió hablar con ella ya que, hasta donde sabia Kakashi era el sensei de naruto y además de que según sentía el chakra de naruto está demasiado desequilibrado. Casi que podría asegurar que tenía un sello mal puesto, pero sin embargo la pregunta no era que sin o quien.

Jiraiya: oye gaki, porque no tomas esto-dando le algo de dinero- y vas a comprar algo de tomar se ve por las quemaduras que tienes calor, además de que necesito hablar con tu sensei.

Naruto sonriendo- ni loco era-sennin, nunca dejaría a Anko sensei contigo.

Jiraiya: "por lo menos es precavido"- en ese caso pelea conmigo ahora.

Naruto: tú lo pediste.

Jiraiya: bien vamos.

Naruto se lanzó contra Jiraiya y este hizo un movimiento algo rápido de funjutsu de desellado y golpeo a naruto dejando inconsciente mientras Anko observaba preocupada.

Jiraiya: tranquila, solo le quite el sello de los 5 elementos, nada más.

Anko: lo sé pero…..

Jiraiya: tranquila Anko, además eres su sensei no su madre- Anko al escuchar las palabras de Jiraiya se sonrojo fuertemente mientras el sannin miraba con una sonrisa esa actitud- Anko tranquila es normal, después de todo es tu único estudiante y por lo que veo el te quiere mucho también después de todo, esta quemado con una gasto de chakra, el dolo del sello de los 5 el elementos y aun así se levantó a proteger a su sensei.

Anko: pero igual no soy la persona correcta cero que usted aria un mejor trabajo que yo.

Jiraiya: para nada, tu decidiste entrenarlo desde ahora y además le enseñare una cuantas cosas si me permites lógicamente, sin embargo tu estilo, tu forma de ser ninja y demás será el mejor para este crio, además ya formaste un vínculo superior al que yo podría formar, el me vera como alguien cercano, pero a ti te veo como alguien infaltable en su vida, él es tu alumno.

Después de esas palabras Anko se sientas feliz y preparada para entrenarlo ya no había dudas; ahora era la orgullosa sensei de naruto Uzumaki y le mostraría al mundo lo que él era capaz de hacer fuera bueno o malo lo apoyaría.

Anko: gracias viejo, pero como supiste lo del sello.

Jiraiya: era fácil, el descontrol de chakra era claro no sé cómo no lo sentiste antes, pero en fin el sello que tenía distorsionaba su chakra y le impedía tener un buen control solo hay una persona que es capaz de usarlo que soy yo y el otro bueno ya es más conocido.

Anko: me imagino que sabrás quien fue el que lo hizo.

Jiraiya: eso quiere decir que planea algo contra la aldea, lo que significa que hay dos villas en contra de Konoha.

Anko: como que dos villas.

Jiraiya: Anko la única aldea que le puede hacer frente a la hoja es la nube y por lo que ves no hay ningún ninja de la nube por lo que deja dos aldeas una debe ser otokagure y otra.

Anko: sunakagure no sato.

Jiraiya: correcto, ve y avísale al viejo.

Anko: claro.

Después de eso Anko se fue, mientras que Jiraiya cogido a naruto y se lo llevaba había un riachuelo dentro de la aldea.

Mientras cargaba a naruto, pensaba en que cosas habían pasado, en que debía haber estado con naruto desde que nació u no dejarlo solo pero sabía que no debía ya que era un ermitaño, además de que esta aldea no había nada para él ya que él era uno de los sannin que quiso huir de la aldea sin dejar rastro, sin despedirse de nadie, bueno de su alumno Minato pero de nadie más ya que no tenía nada aqu.í

Cuando llegaron al rio ubicado a unos cuantos minutos de la aldea Jiraiya pudo apreciar como naruto empezaba a despertar y como aquella inestabilidad no estaba.

Naruto: ite,ite,ite,ite hey ero-sennin, porque me golpeaste tan fuerte.

Jiraiya: vamos no seas llorón además te golpe en un punto especial para que tengas mejor control de chakra.

Naruto: lo dices en serio.

Jiraiya: si; acaso dudas de un sannin.

Naruto:¿ sannin?.

Jiraiya: exacto a que no sabías que tenías frente a ti uno de los 3 legendarios sannin- naruto puso los ojos en blanco y le salieron gotas de sudor estilo anime- si me lo imaginaba-dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de arrogancia en la cara.

Naruto: valla pues en ese caso viendo que Anko-sensei no está, pues entréname era-sennin.

Jiraiya: jajajajajajaja si ahora ruega mocoso, además ¡como Anko es tu sensei?.

Naruto: bueno Kakashi me abandono y Anko se convirtió en mi sensei hace 2 días por eso estoy agradecido, pero no me puedo rendir.

Jiraiya: acaso tu motivo es la venganza.

Naruto: claro que no la venganza es lo peor en el mundo ninja, además si Anko sensei no peleo con la serpiente por venganza, no creo que haya alguien que pelee por venganza.

Jiraiya: respuesta correcta, por eso te has gano el derecho a que te entrene pero primero repite el ejercicio que estabas asiendo con Anko.

Naruto: ya vera como me are fuerte.

Jiraiya: bien dicho, ajora hazlo.

Naruto obedece y sin decir nada se quitó toda la ropa mostrando un cuerpo que Jiraiya lo dejo asombrado a pesar de su baja estatura tenía ya músculos ya desarrollado y un poco trabajados por lo que dedujo que eran fruto de trabajar con entrenamiento fuera de lo normal, en el cual la exigencia física y mental eran máxima, en ese momento el entendió la estrategia de naruto.

Jiraiya: "pensaba que era un tonto, pero hacer que su rival se confié por tu forma o estado físico da una gran ventaja".

Naruto: estoy listo y de esta manera no me mojare la ropa.

Jiraiya: entonces ve mocoso.

Dicho estas palabras Jiraiya le dio una palmada a naruto que lo impulso al agua haciendo que se callera directamente al agua, sin embargo naruto empezó a levantarse lentamente y logrando pararse en la superficie del agua manteniéndose de pie, la verdad era asombroso estaba alegre había logrado su objetivo en menos de 5 días, se estaba haciendo fuerte ya podía ver la espalda de sus rivales y su meta de ganar estaba cerca que nunca.

Naruto: gracias ero-sennin.

Jiraiya: yo no hice nada, lo que ha hecho posible esto es Anko que te ha dedicado tiempo completo.

Naruto: lo sé.

Jiraiya: bueno dime te gustan los sapos o las serpientes.

Naruto: es lógico nada es mejor que los sapos.

Jiraiya: bien ese caso te daré el contrato de los sapos.

Naruto: los sapos tienen un contrato ninja.

Jiraiya puso los ojos en blanco- pues claro que esperabas, si Minato y yo fuimos los últimos en firmar.

Naruto: ¿Minato?.

Jiraiya: el rayo amarillo de Konoha el Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto: el Yondaime se llamaba Minato.

Jiraiya: pues claro y yo fui su maestro.

Naruto: tú…..fuiste….el maestro…del Yondaime.

Jiraiya: si pero fue ya hace mucho tiempo.

Naruto: genial, en ese caso que sigue.

Jiraiya: pues firmar el contrato-dijo sacándolo y abriéndolo – con tu sangre fírmalo y pon tus dedos en la parte de abajo.

Naruto: entiendo ero-sennin.

Jiraiya le salió una gota en la cabeza- oye te estoy ayudando por lo menos merezco algo de respeto no.

Naruto: si pero el sensei ya lo tiene Anko y oji san lo tiene el Hokage.

Jiraiya: ya veo te gusta hacer motes a tus cercano.

Naruto: si, es raro pero me gusta.

Jiraiya: "no cabe duda, Kushina es tu hijo, Minato lo siento pero casi no heredo nada de ti"- bien no importa en ese caso te enseñare los sellos- después de eso empezó a enseñárselos y de cómo debía hacerlo, luego de que naruto los aprendiera dijo- bien ahora te diere la clave naruto, como sabes hay dos chakras en tu interior ¿no?.

Naruto: si uno rojo y otro azul.

Jiraiya:: bien ese caso concentra todo el chakra que puedas y has los sellos.

Naruto: yosh.

Después de decir eso naruto empezó a concentrar chakra en sus mano no importándole que invocara o como lo hiciera, mientras era observado por Jiraiya quien empezar a recordar como él y a Minato le costa invocar un sapo al principio, recordó como Minato invoco un sapo en crecimiento con su cola en el primer intento y pues él ni las marcas había logrado.

Pera la sorpresa de Jiraiya y todo el mundo que lo viera naruto a su primer intento invoco no un sapo grande pero a un sapo, era pequeño na había duda, pero le había ganado a Minato y al él desde el comienzo, en la cara de Jiraiya no había duda de que estaba sorprendido y asustado, el potencial de naruto estaba despertando, no había dudad Anko tendría que prestárselo más tiempo para que le enseñara más técnicas.

Mientras naruto que esperaba ver un sapo de gran tamaño solo vio una mancha roja y anaranjada que salva hasta su cabeza.

¿?: ohe quien eres tú y porque me has invocado.

Naruto: mi nombre es Uzumaki naruto y pues estaba entrenando …..eto…

¿?: Gamakichi.

Naruto: bien Gamakichi.

Gamakichi: pero sabes es la primer vez que me invocan y no sé qué hacer así que disculpa jefe.

Naruto: no hay problema es más ahora debo seguir entrenando y poniendo más fuerza a mis invocaciones para invocar otros más grandes.

Gamakichi: en ese caso no invocas a mi papa, el jefe de los sapos Gamabunta.

Naruto:¿Gamabunta?.

Gamakichi: si el mismo.

Naruto: bien ese caso lo hare dime cómo hacerlo .

Gamakichi: bien ese caso sígueme .

Jiraiya solo veo con una gota como se había formado de una manera ridícula un equipo gama e invocador tal y como buta y él se había vuelto equipo, el hijo de Minato y el hijo de Bunta hacían equipo.

Naruto: bien llego la hora, prepárate amigo la siguiente invocación será el jefe sapo- pero antes de terminar con su frase dtebbayi se cayó de la sima de la cascada donde estaba los presentes veían esto con horror y no podían ayudarlo.

Mientras que un lugar oscuro, con agua y algo tenebrosa naruto se encontraba caminando ya que desde que se cayó apareció aquí.

Naruto: y donde me metí, tal vez me caí y me ahogue no estoy viendo mucho supernatural.

Naruto siguió caminando hasta que sintió una presencia asesina que nunca había sentido y claro algo tenebroso pero aun así siguió caminado hasta que llego al final del pasillo y llego a una gran jaula roja con una palabra sello de donde emanaba la presencie.

Naruto: o he donde estoy, quien eres.

¿?:** AUN NO LO DESCUBRES CACHORRO. **

Naruto se quedó pasmado lo habían llamado muchas maneras durante su vida como zorro, demonio, chico zorro, idiota; pero nunca cachorro nunca por alguna extraña razón tuvo miedo, un miedo más grande que ninguno. Acaso esa cosa era la causa de su sufrimiento.

Naruto: k…k…kyu…b…y.

Kyubi: valla cachorro me siento honrado que me conozcas.

Naruto: así que estoy en mi mente.

Kyubi: por fin la máscara se rompe he.

Naruto: bien en ese caso no importa que pase zorro.

Kyubi: bien cachorro entonces moriremos.

Naruto: pues bien lo siento por Anko sensei, el cuarto te encerró y algo que me respecta no voy a liberarte, además de para salir de estas…..

Flash back

Jiraiya: bien ahora te diere la clave naruto, como sabes hay dos chakras en tu interior ¿no?.

Naruto: si uno rojo y otro azul.

Jiraiya: bien ese caso concentra todo el chakra que puedas y has los sellos.

Naruto: yosh.

Fin del Flash back

Naruto: dame tu chakra o moriremos.

Kyubi: jajajajajajajajaja; tienes agallas mocoso, pero no te lo daré.

Naruto: bueno en ese caso nos vemos en el mas allá zorro.

Kyubi: lo repito de odio, pero me agradas jajajajjajjajaa toma un poco de chakra cachorro.

Después de que el zorro lo dijo un torbellino de chakra rojo envolvió a naruto llevando rápidamente a la realidad donde estaba cayendo por la cascada. Al ver esto naruto simplemente concentro todo el chakra que puso en sus mano y haciendo los sellos invoco a un gran sapo de tamaño grande, de color rojo muy opaco, con una katana y una pipa finalmente naruto había invocado al gran jefe sapo Gamabunta.

Jiraiya: lo observas Minato tu hijo se está haciendo fuerte y para haber invocado a bunta, tuvo que enfrentarse al zorro para que le diera su chakra, tal parece que tu legado, la voluntad del 4 Hokage ha sido heredada no es así sarutobi sensei.


End file.
